


Сожаление

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Gen, Genderswap, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Мысль о том, что мне в какой-то степени приходится делить тебя с Саб-Зиро, иногда вызывает раздражение и желание окончательно заявить на тебя свои права"
Kudos: 2





	Сожаление

Скорпия сделала глоток горячего чая, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Она обожала такие мирные вечера, которые можно было посвятить самой себе, а не многочисленным шумным и суетливым ученикам. Свободное домашнее кимоно не стесняло движений, распущенные чёрные волосы мягко ниспадали на плечи, а цепи и кунаи, аккуратно убранные в деревянный красный сундук, более не отвлекали своим лязгом при любой попытке пошевелиться. Одним словом — умиротворение. Медленно опустив чашу на низкий столик, Хасаши открыла глаза и пристально посмотрела на своего старого друга, который этим вечером решил-таки нанести неожиданный визит. Кенши не застал сына на территории Ширай Рю, поэтому сразу направился к Ханами, зная, что та хоть и будет ворчать, недовольно сощурив свои прекрасные миндалевидные глаза, но не прогонит, помня о традиционном гостеприимстве.

Хасаши хотела сложить руки в широкие рукава кимоно, но внезапно Кенши опустил свою ладонь на её, останавливая. Прикосновение Такахаши заставило Скорпию вздрогнуть и перевести взгляд на его лицо с пониманием того, что она всё равно ничего не увидит в его глазах, скрытых повязкой. Даже при ней он теперь не снимал свою багровую ленту.

Губы Кенши разомкнулись, но заговорил он не сразу.

— Так, значит, вы с Куаем действительно… — он медлил, будто пытался подобрать правильные слова, — действительно вместе?

Скорпия от напряжения сжала ладонь в кулак. Видимо, она никогда не научится скрывать свои мысли от Кенши, хоть и сто раз просила его не лезть в её голову без необходимости.

— Почти, — щёки Хасаши покрылись лёгким румянцем, — пока что официально мы не объявляли себя парой, но…

— Что ж, я рад за вас, — с непривычной бестактностью перебил её Кенши и убрал ладонь. От глаз Скорпии не укрылось то, как помрачнело его и без того слишком серьёзное лицо. И она знала причину: их отношения с Такахаши закончились, толком не начавшись. Кенши был покорён её искренней заботой о маленьком Такеде, и в один момент даже начал оказывать подруге знаки внимания, но потом… потом просто исчез из её жизни и жизни сына.

— Ты сам ушёл тогда, отказавшись от моего предложения, — горько отозвалась Скорпия и с досадой отвела взгляд. Ей до сих пор было больно и обидно. Решение одного из самых близких для неё людей ударило по самолюбию и женской гордости, а сердце надолго закрылось ото всех. Пока в её жизни не появился Куай в качестве союзника. Отношения с Саб-Зиро развивались с пугающей быстротой. Великий мастер Лин Куэй давно испытывал симпатию к Скорпии, но раньше жизненные обстоятельства то и дело сталкивали их, заставляя сражаться друг с другом вместо того, чтобы откровенно поговорить. Ненавидеть и мстить вместо того, чтобы любить.

Ханами всё чаще встречалась с Куаем и всё реже видела Такахаши. А, как говорится, с глаз долой…

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты повторила судьбу моей супруги, — попытался оправдаться Кенши, — но теперь… я немного жалею о своём уходе. Я не жадный собственник, но мысль о том, что мне в какой-то степени приходится делить тебя с Саб-Зиро, иногда вызывает раздражение и желание окончательно заявить на тебя свои права. Не пойми меня неправильно, я вовсе не считаю, что ты вещь, но…

— Но свою ошибку ты осознал поздно, — Скорпия глубоко вдохнула через нос, стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение на лице и не позволить слезам предательски выдать всё то, что накопилось в её душе и памяти за все эти годы, — к счастью, поздно.

_«К сожалению, поздно»_


End file.
